


'Twas The Eon Before Christmas... a drabble

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... a long way from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas The Eon Before Christmas... a drabble

**'Twas The Eon Before Christmas...**

"It's Christmas..." Connor mumbled. "Near enough, what's one day in million of years? So Christmas dinner, all the trimmings..." 

Abby simply stared at the roughly flat rock 'table'. "Roast Aegialodon... and the usual tubers and green... things." 

"Like -" 

"- We always have, because we've know they're safe to eat." Abby looked at the 'table' again, and the primitive flowers and berries strewn over it. "Those probably _aren't_." 

Connor blinked. "Can't eat the trimmings, Abs," he said. "I know, I just thought... we'd _have_ them." 

Her eyes stung - "...And it's the thought that counts?" - and she hugged him. 

  


**\- the end -**


End file.
